Lily et James: ce qu'il s'est réellement passé
by Calliops
Summary: James est le maître incontesté de la séduction à Poudlard.Seul Lily Evans résiste à son charme. Mais résiste-elle-vraiment? En tout cas James est décidé à l'obtenir coû te que coûte. Fic de Starlight26 traduite de l'anglais


LILY ET JAMES: CE QU'IL S'EST REELLEMMENT PASSE

Disclamer: cette fic ne m'appartient pas! Je ne suis que la traductrice de Starlight! Donc **tout lui appartient ainsi qu'à JK Rowling!!!**

Bonne lecture

Calliopsé

Chapitre 1 : La séduction commence.

~*~  
  
Les filles le voyait comme sexy, charmant et athlétique. Les garçons le voyaient comme leur plus grand concurrent. James Potter était le plus grand joueur de l'école. Il avait une nouvelle petite amie chaque semaine, et son talent naturel à l'école lui était d'une grande aide. Mais il ne les considérait pas vraiment comme des petites-amies, mais plutôt comme des conquêtes. Sa vie tournait autour des filles, des Maraudeurs, et du Quidditch. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Toutes les filles sauf Lily Evans. Lily était la seule fille de Poudlard qui ne s'évanouissait pas quand il rentrait dans une salle. Elle n'était tout simplement pas intéressée, ce qui le déterminait à la vouloir. James était déterminé pour avoir Lily. Alors une nuit de Septembre, dans la salle commune, James décida de commencer sa démarche.  
  
Lily était assise sur un canapé près du feu et lisait un roman de fille. Les autres Griffondors étaient  déjà dans leur dortoir. James s'assit près d'elle. Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur lui, et retourna à sa lecture.  
  
"Alors," dit James. "Tu es Préfète en Chef, non?"  
  
"Oui." Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. "Et par un étrange hasard, tu es Préfet en Chef."  
  
"Ouais! C'est vraiment cool, non?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
"Super." Répondit-elle ironiquement. "Maintenant si ça te gênes pas, j'essaye de lire."  
  
"_Une Connection Magique_." lu-t-il sur la couverture. "Ca parle de quoi?"  
  
"Peut-être que je le saurai si tu me laisse seule." Répondit-elle froidement  
  
James lui prit le livre des mains, et s'approcha d'elle. Un frisson glacé lui traversa le dos. "Pourquoi tu ne laisse personne t'approcher?" ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ses yeux émeraudes. Elle essaya d'attraper son livre, mais il l'éloigna d'elle.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu me laisses seule?" demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
  
"Prendre une biereaubeurre avec moi demain à Pré-au-Lard." négocia-t-il  
  
"Mais ce weekend n'est pas un jour de sortie!." Fit remarquer Lily.  
  
"Tous week-end est un week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour moi ." il sourit doucement  
  
"Alors je suis dans le goût de James Potter cette semaine, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle ironiquement "Quelle faveur!."  
  
"C'est d'accord?" demanda-t-il  
  
" sûr, quoique..." soupira-t-elle. "Est-ce que je peux avoir mon livre maintenant?"  
  
"Le voilà." Et il lui donna le livre gaiement.  
  
"Bonne nuit." dit-elle, en grimpant les marches.  
  
"J'obtiens toujours tout." Se dit James.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tu as réellement obtenu un rendez-vous avec Lily Evans?!" demanda Remus plus tard dans le dortoir des garçons.  
  
"Laisse Cornedrue tranquille." Sirius ri. "En combien de temps pensez vous qu'il la prendra?"  
  
"T'entends quoi par prendra?" demanda James  
  
"Pour travailler ta magie sur Lily et. et tu sais." dit Sirius  
  
"Oh ça!" James ri. James était connu pour son romantisme avec les filles, il les amenait ainsi toutes dans son lit, et ensuite il les larguait. Et pour des raisons obscures, elles lui tombaient quand même toujours dans les bras. "je lui donne une semaine." dit James positivement. 

~*~ 

"Est-ce que tu es prêtes à y aller?" demanda James le jour suivant.  
  
"Aussi prête que je pourrai l'être, je pense." répondit Lily avec appréhension.  
  
"Alors avance!" il la mena vers le passage de la vieille sorcière, et pris le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
"Comment as tu connu cela?!" demanda Lily étonnée.  
  
"Je ne révèle jamais mes secrets, ma chère Lily." Répondit-il. Lily ri; elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique.  
  
James avait d'abord été chez Zonko pour acheter des bambabouses afin de les mettre dans le lit de Sirius.   
  
"Tu apprécie la bierreaubeurre?" demanda-t-il gentiment  
  
"C'est merveilleux!" dit-elle dit-elle avec un faux enjouement. "Qu'est-ce que les autres trouvent à ce garçon?" pensa-t-elle. "Pourquoi?," se demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi moi?"  
  
"Excuse moi?" dit-il  
  
"Pourquoi m'as tu demandé à moi de sortir et pas à une autre fille."  
  
"Parce que j'aime les défis!" pensa-t-il. Séduire était comme un sport pour lui. "Parce que je commence à t'aimer." dit-il.  
  
"Depuis quand?" demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire.  
  
"Depuis que j'ai réalisé combien tu étais belle." Dit-il finalement. "Tes yeux verts attirants, tes cheveux rouge chatoyants, et," ajouta-t-il en portant sa main à sa joue. "ta peau lisse et crémeuse."  
  
Lily souri en le regardant dans ses yeux pendant quelques minutes. Une fille pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux. Alors elle retira sa main. "Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?!" pensa-t-elle, "Il s'agit de James Potter! Celui qui a une nouvelle petite amie chaque semaine! Il dit probablement ça à toutes les filles."  
  
"Umm...bon...euh" elle ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
" Bon je vais en commander d'autres!" dit-il en rompant le silence.  
  
"Il m'a juste eu par surprise." Lily se rassura elle-même lorsqu'il parti.  
  
~*~  
  
C'était vrai. James disait cette phrase à toute les filles. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement pensé ce qu'il disait. "Regarde la," dit une voix dans sa tête. "C'est un ange." "Ouais." Dit-il en réponse à la voix.  
  
"Quoi?" demanda Lily  
  
"Oh," dit James en réalisant qu'il avait parlé tout haut. "Ah, rien." "Reprend toi." Dit une autre voix. "Souviens toi pourquoi tu es ici!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily resta éveillée dans son lit une bonne partie de la nuit, tout comme James. Lily pensait: "Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit?" James pensait: "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle couche avec moi?"  
  
"Alors," demanda Sirius. "Comment ça va?"  
  
"Je réchaufferai ce petit glaçon en un rien de temps." Déclara-t-il triomphalement.

~*~

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini! Vous avez aimé?

Donnez moi vos impressions!!!Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer???

Reviews!!!


End file.
